broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Zino Xenon Quotes/Scripts
Zino and Crysalis Zino- "I spy with my little eye.... something beginning with.... Oohh ohh.... A!" Chrysalis- "Anarchy....? dear?" Zino- "wow you're good at this!" Zino and Chrysalis playing eye spy whilst looking the carnage over Canterlot. -------------------------------------- Ruby- watch out Z they're gonna use the protection spell!!!! Zino- wha..? Chrysalis- nooooooo!!!! Ruby grabs Zino and pushes him onto a wall. Zino- what are you doing?!? Ruby- hold on!!! (Shining Armor and Cadance's magic spell kicks in) Chrysalis- noooooo!!!!! The spell hits Chrysalis and as she goes flying by, time slows down to reveal a tear running down her face and her wispering "Zino". Zino- (in slow motion) Mommmm!!!! Nooooo!!!!! The shockwave hit Zino knocking him unconsious, tears straming down his face and Chrysalis taking one final look before drifting out of consious and flying into the distance. Mane 6 Zino and Twilight Zino goes to Twilight's library in search of clues to his past and species. Zino- thanks twilight I really appreciate it. (looks up and around the room) Waaaaaooooww you've sure got a lot of reading material in here. I like it. Twilight- I didn't know you liked reading Zino. (mutters whilst looking through books).... now lets see.... Zino- I've always been a fan of reading books. I read "Of mice and ponies" in my travels across equestria... I still cry at the ending to that.... inside. >sighs< Twilight- The part where he.... you know..? Zino- yeah.... Pow... thud.... and a great echoing crack as the noise rustles through the trees. I felt sorry for Lemon, the big guy.... Twilight- I know I read it too. Its very saddening..... Zino- >sigh< Twilight can I ask you somethin'? Twilight- sure Z Zino- can I come and chill here when I want to read privatly? Maxx keeps butting in whenever I try to read a book, Its really getting on my nerves now and I know that he'd never come here 'cause he'd say "it was boring". Twilight- Zino. You can come here whenever you feel like it. Me and Spike would sure appreciate the extra company. Wouldn't we Spike? Spike- (looks from Twilight's bedroom area) [Scarcastic tone] Yeah sure. Zino- I can smell that Scarcasm you little purple moron. Nothing gets past me so watch your tounge Kid. Spike- (hides behind the floor of the bedroom overlooking the library area) Twilight- You can smell emotion? Zino- I can. I can currently smell your confusion and disbelief also a minor trace of fear on you. It's partially useful for when Maxx tries to sneak up on me. He reeks of exitement and Adrenaline. Your friend Spike.... well he just Reeks.... (Spike looks over the library).... of anger and disbelief. (mutters) and a few other things not related to his emotions. Twilight- Zino thats not very nice. Zino- Sorry Twi'. I guess he dosen't really smell. (mutters to himself) too badly. Applejack and Zino Applejack decides to visit Zino to see if he and his friends want to want to go for a picnic at sweet apple acres. As a welcome to the neighborhood. Applejack- (walks into the underground studio)- Errr hello? Boy this place is creepy when nopony's around. Zino- (from behind a speaker) correction. Applejack- (jumps a little) oh gosh Z you made me jump outa my skin just there. Whatca doin'back there partner? (looks behind speaker) Zino- (gets nervous) Welll.... I.... errr.... ahem 'xcecuse me. I was repairing this speaker. Hehe blew it out when playing "down on the street". Applejack- well I aint no expert at this. but I'd say you guys busted that thing somethin' vicious. (sniffs) smells like it burned something out too. Zino- then it looks like farewell for this thing. Anyhows you obviously didn't come down here to talk to a guy who thought who thought he could fix a speaker with duct tape. Applejack- (laughs) ahh no. I came to see wether you and the rest of the crew wanted to come to a little shindig at the farm. Zino- I dunno I'll have to think about it....... (waits 15 seconds) I thought about it. Hay yeah I'll go! Applejack- okee dokee but what about the others. Zino- already on it. (grabs a walkie talkie from the top of a speaker). Hey Ruby. Spread the word around the house AJ has invited us to a shindig at her place. Ruby- (distorted crackles) Zino- She and the others were in the same room. they said they'll go if we can provide a.... little light entertainment Applejack- Why sure. I dont see the harm in that. Zino- Great. (grabs walkie talkie) she says yes guys. Ruby- (distorted cheers) Zino- Soo when's it at? Applejack- It'll be tomorrow at 4 o'clock. Zino- A bit last second to be preparing a party ain't it? Applejack- It's all down to Pinkie Pie. She can make a party in an instant. Zino- Really? cool. I did see that she was quite free minded when I bumped into her on the day we all met. Fluttershy and Zino Rainbow dash and Zino Pinkie Pie and Zino Rarity and Zino=